


【圆顺｜奎八】星月沉睡时

by suchlessknowledge



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge
Summary: 5689乱搞 含有含有5↔6，8➡6，9➡8，8↔9最终cp是56&89梗概：乱点鸳鸯权小永 想的太多全小圆主动出击金小奎 当局者迷徐好好
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

01.

全圆佑觉得权顺荣根本就不会生气。

他认识了权顺荣快要十八年都没见过权顺荣生气。如果抛去昨天被他撞见的那件事的话，他可能永远都不会知道权顺荣生气起来会这么凶，权顺荣……

“圆佑！”刚才还在想他，权顺荣就风风火火的从后门窜进来，快要上课了，全圆佑就坐在后门旁边。权顺荣招呼也不打，蹲下来趴在全圆佑腿上就在他抽屉里找数学课本，“借我一下数学课本呜呜，昨天放在桌上拿出来写题目，忘记带来了。”

“哎你……”全圆佑被他吓了一跳，还没反应过来面前就出现了一个毛茸茸的小脑袋，自顾自的把自己整理好的抽屉翻的一团乱。全圆佑拿他没办法，狠狠的揉了揉他的头发，“你也不问问我下节课是什么？”

“下节课是什么？”那颗毛茸茸的小脑袋左右甩了甩把自己头上作恶的手甩掉，含糊的问了一句，手上也没停下翻找。

“下节课是……？”全圆佑愣了一下，刚才下课的时候他一直在想权顺荣，一时间真的忘记了下节课是什么。

“下节是数学课。”坐在全圆佑旁边的徐明浩看了他们两个好久了，适时的插了一句，晶亮的眸子特别无辜的睁着，但是勾起的嘴角出卖了他。

“哦，数学课啊……啊？”权顺荣终于停止了将全圆佑的课桌翻的一团乱，他在找到数学课本的时候听到徐明浩说的话，不由自主的停止了动作。课本被他抽出来一半，搭在全圆佑腿上。权顺荣半张着嘴，大概没想到这么巧他们的数学课就撞上了。

“今天数学课做什么？”全圆佑皱了皱眉头。其实这节课本来不是数学课，只是班主任下午要去校外开会所以把数学课调整到了早上。但是还好，数学老师向来都说书上的题目过于简单，想来因该用不到数学课本。

“你忘啦，老师上次说这次讲评书后习题，他说这次的题目很重要。”徐明浩笑眯眯的对全圆佑说，但他幸灾乐祸的对着权顺荣做鬼脸，“本学期第一次使用数学课本，就被顺荣哥撞上啦！哥快去买彩票！”

“啊——”权顺荣哭丧着脸嚎了一嗓子，“明浩，你还有心情打趣。我本来数学就很差了，今天就能被老师逮到办公室课后恶补两小时。”

“你有着闲工夫在这里哀嚎，不如去隔壁班借一本啊。”全圆佑拍拍他示意他站起来，准备跟他一起去隔壁班借一本。

上课铃的出现就这么不合时宜，哪怕还有一分钟，全圆佑都能心安理得的走进隔壁班的教室问隔壁班的同学借一本。可惜隔壁班这周刚换了座位，他们那组挪到了教室最里面。权顺荣可怜兮兮的看着他，全圆佑比他高一点，一低头就能看到权顺荣委委屈屈的抿着嘴，眼角也耷拉下来。

走回教室后门的时候全圆佑示意权顺荣站在门口等他一下，上课铃还有个十几秒才会结束。徐明浩看他们的样子就知道没时间去借书了，特别无辜的跟权顺荣挥了挥手，“哥如果被罚值日的话，今天下午会等哥一起回去的，不要担心。”

“你拿着。”全圆佑飞快的把书从抽屉里抽出来塞在权顺荣怀里，把他往门外推，“快回去上课！”  
“那圆佑怎么办？”权顺荣被他推的往前走了两步，不忘回头问了一句，全圆佑看到风把他的刘海吹的掀起来一点，露出额头上的一点红痕。

“我和明浩看一本就好。”他在心里这样说了，大概觉得权顺荣跑太远也听不见，没有说出口，只是挥了挥手示意他赶快回去。那边快要走到教室的人朝他比了个超级大的爱心，把书按在胸口，用口型非常夸张的对他说，“圆佑，我爱死你啦！”

全圆佑哑然失笑。

02.

是不是全世界的数学老师都很难搞，全圆佑打扫卫生的时候在心里默默的想着。权顺荣他们班的数学老师很难搞，他们老班是教数学的就更难搞了。好了，现在不是权顺荣被罚值日了，是他被老师发现没带书要留下来值日了。全圆佑在擦黑板的时候无意识的想到徐明浩今天说，如果权顺荣被罚值日的话会留下来等他放学一起走，也不知道权顺荣今天会不会等他一起回家。

全圆佑认识徐明浩的时候他们刚上高一。那时候徐明浩刚搬来他们对门，也不过是点头之交，打过几次照面的关系。他只知道徐明浩是因为父母工作的关系来首尔留学，在还未在班上遇见之前，他们连对方的名字都不知道。

开学第一天大家按照老师随机分配的座位表就坐的时候，权顺荣转过头来跟全圆佑说悄悄话，“圆佑。”他轻声说道，声音几乎只有他们两个能听见，“你同桌的名字念起来好别扭，会不会是你前段时间跟我说的，你们家对门搬来的留学生呀。”

“也不会这么巧。”全圆佑很平静的回了他。那时候他和徐明浩可以说是完全不认识，可是命运就这样严丝合缝的把他和徐明浩的齿轮戏剧性的靠在了一起，终于在某个时间点开始转动。

或许还有权顺荣吧，他的齿轮几乎从出生开始就和自己搅在一起了。全圆佑总觉得比起习惯和自己在一起，权顺荣更加喜欢徐明浩。也可能是因为出于做哥哥的自尊，这种东西什么的，全圆佑现在觉得不太重要了。徐明浩比他们都要小一点，一开始刚认识的时候，听到他是97年后半年的，权顺荣睁大了眼睛问他，“那你不是应该比我们小一岁么？”

“嗯嗯。”徐明浩笑了笑没有回答。他微笑的时候眼睛会眯起来，整个人都散发着柔和的光，在十几岁正是调皮的男孩子之中显得安静又明亮。权顺荣呆了一会儿，后来的事情他记不太清了。他们两个后来单独在一起的时候谈起与明浩的第一次见面，权顺荣只是说不记得了，于是全圆佑也干脆把这件事忘掉。

全圆佑承认自己不是个太喜欢交朋友的人，比起权顺荣外向的性格，他更喜欢一个人安静的呆着。遇到徐明浩之前，他的生命里权顺荣作为他的发小和他一起长大，几乎是不需要谁的认可就生生闯进来占据了他生活的大半时光。他们的父母是好朋友，从他有记忆开始就认识权顺荣了。他们像一般的孩子一样拌着嘴从小区健身设施旁边的沙地里滚起来一起长大，可是徐明浩和他们是彻头彻尾的不一样。他们儿时的经历不同，成长的环境不同，甚至连语言和国籍都不同。然而徐明浩就这样轻易的走进了他们的生命里，悄无声息的在他们心里都留下了属于他自己的位置。

“明浩是不是应该喊我们哥哥？”某一天一起走在回家的路上的时候权顺荣发出了这样的疑问，“明浩真的比我们小很多啊。”

其实也没有小很多。全圆佑认为绝对是所谓的年龄规定的长幼顺序带来的哥哥的责任感在作祟。他们从小就被这样的观念教导着长大，大一岁也是哥哥。徐明浩生日的月份也小，人也瘦瘦的，全圆佑真怕他哪天在这个人生地不熟的异国他乡就被人欺负了去。

“是的吧。”徐明浩一副无所谓的样子，“如果你们想的话也可以，但我有时候会忘掉。”然后他又笑着喊了一声，“圆佑哥，顺荣哥。”

权顺荣大概是抑制不住自己的好奇心，他绕过全圆佑去缠徐明浩的胳膊。徐明浩太瘦了，全圆佑看见他空空荡荡的校服挂在身上。然后他听见权顺荣非常激动的声音，“难道是跳级了么？明浩真的好厉害。”

“没有啦……就是我们那个时候会提前上学，我妈妈就把我生日往前改了几个月嘛，也没有什么厉害的事情。”徐明浩被他的热情闹的没办法，一五一十的告诉了权顺荣实情。大概是说那时候也没有现在网络信息技术那么发达，上学全靠一张手写的身份证明纸张。

这又和他们成长的轨迹发生了偏差，听到新鲜的事物总是让人充满兴趣。

“明浩太瘦了。”全圆佑走在他们身后静静地听着，突然说，“要保护好自己啊。”

“我很会打架的。”徐明浩回过头来对他眨了眨眼睛。

每天回家的时候他们在电梯里分别，权顺荣住在他们两家楼下。那天下午回家的时候全圆佑走在他们后面一点，他看到权顺荣的手挽着徐明浩的胳膊，心里想着的是如果没有认识徐明浩的话，权顺荣应该会缠着自己，要自己陪他绕路去隔壁那条街的宠物店看一看刚出生的小奶猫再回家。

权顺荣太喜欢小动物了，他热爱一切动物幼崽的程度让全圆佑甚至感到有些嫉妒。他尤其记得有一次在小巷子里发现的一纸盒猫咪幼崽，奶声奶气的叫唤两声就吸引了权顺荣所有的注意力。可惜他们两家都是绝对没有办法养宠物的，不然全圆佑真怕叔叔阿姨哪天回家，权顺荣能在街上捡个动物园回来。

大概是谁家扔掉的猫咪吧，全圆佑想，不太忍心告诉权顺荣。直到看到母猫回来喂奶才确定是生了幼崽的猫猫被好心人赠送了简易的猫窝，因此才同意每天陪着权顺荣来看看小猫幼崽。

他还是不应该让权顺荣跟什么猫咪幼崽产生感情，也没有想到猫会被人领养，还是他们自己搬家了，去了另一个地方？全圆佑不知道。他不敢说什么丧气的话，因为他的校服肩膀那处已经快要被权顺荣哭湿了。

不是还比我大一点么，真是麻烦啊。全圆佑心里这样想着，手先不自觉地揉上了权顺荣的后脑勺，眼见着没什么效果，又轻轻拍了拍他的背。埋在他怀里的人哭的一抖一抖的，全圆佑哭笑不得，还好他们站在没什么人的小巷子里。他安慰权顺荣说，小猫长大了，所以要找新的家了。怀里的人才勉强相信了，抬头的时候眼睛都哭肿了，一抽一抽的问他是不是真的，小猫会不会被吃掉了。

“被什么吃掉了呀，不可能的，我们在城市里又不会有老虎啊。”全圆佑给权顺荣擦了擦眼泪，安慰他，“而且，老虎都喜欢猫呢，怎么舍得把猫吃掉啊。”他刮了一下权顺荣的鼻尖。

权顺荣往后缩了一下脖子，突然就不哭了，他飞快的瞟了一眼全圆佑，小声的说了一句，“谁，谁喜欢猫呀。”

“谁问就是谁咯。”全圆佑耸了耸肩膀，往前走了两步，又回头来牵他的手，“今天妈妈说叔叔阿姨都要加班，让你来家里吃饭，回去晚了，鸡汤都被爸爸妈妈喝光啦。”

可是从那天起，两个人回家的路变成了三个人，在学校里他们也几乎呆在一起。全圆佑觉得这和以前没什么不同，他从小到大只有权顺荣跟他一起互相追逐着长大了，任是谁来他身旁，也会随着时间的流逝而不动声色的退场。他看着权顺荣在球场上奔跑的身影，甚至都忘记了守门这件事。足球没费什么力气就滚进了球门，引来对面一阵欢呼。权顺荣懊恼的跑过来，张牙舞爪的要打他，到头来只是轻轻拍了一下全圆佑的肩膀，调笑着问他在看观众席上的哪个姑娘。

“在看你。”全圆佑看着他的眼睛脱口而出。他说的是实话，但是总是被误会成什么玩笑似的一笑而过。青春期的男孩子肆意而又张扬，汗水从额头滑落到鼻尖，在他心里溅起的涟漪一发不可收拾的撩拨着原本平静无波的湖面。

徐明浩一般都坐在旁边看。他有时候也会上去踢一会儿玩，不过多数时候都是坐在旁边。权顺荣在场上跟他招手，问他“我踢的好么？”，徐明浩也笑着朝他挥挥手。然后权顺荣又指了指全圆佑，意思大概是问他“圆佑踢的真的很烂吧”。他也不太需要回答，一转身就跑走了。

徐明浩没有再回答了。他看了一眼全圆佑，他的目光还是一直追逐着那个在球场上奔跑的男孩。看他没有要认真守门的意思，就默默的走开了。

03.

教室里已经没有多少人了，放学之后大家都想着尽快从教室里离开。徐明浩搓了个抹布从前门走进来，“圆佑。”他看着全圆佑拿黑板擦把黑板上的粉笔字擦掉，把抹布递给他，“再收拾一下讲台就差不多了，反正老班也不在，稍微打扫一下就好了。”

全圆佑沉默着接过了抹布。徐明浩背过身去帮他整理讲台的时候他才忍不住开口，“明浩。”他的声音本来就低，藏在放学之后学校的一片嘈杂声之中只有徐明浩清晰的听见了，“你们昨天打架了吧。”

徐明浩整理讲台的手顿了一下，然后就好像什么都没有发生过似的又开始我行我素的整理。全圆佑擦好黑板，见徐明浩没有回应，微微叹了口气，把他的校服袖子往上一拎，掀起来看到手腕一片淤青。

徐明浩的手腕太细了，校服袖子根本就卡不住手腕，稍微抬起手，袖子就会落下来，搭在他的小臂上。全圆佑今天已经无数次看到这片淤青了，就算徐明浩有心想要把他藏起来，也总有顾不上的时候。

“圆佑不是都看到了么，就别问了。”徐明浩有些不自在的把手藏起来，“这不是什么大事。”

全圆佑还想说什么，但是门口有些突然的问候打断了他们两个人之间的对话。

“圆佑！”

“明浩！”

两个声音几乎是同时响了起来，全圆佑还没反应过来，权顺荣就从教室门口冲过来扑进他怀里，撞的他往后退了两步。

“圆佑，我真是太爱你了，你都不知道今天没带书的人被老师罚的有多惨，要抄题重做书上的题目哎，圆佑真的太好了呜呜。”权顺荣说着在他肩膀蹭了蹭。全圆佑被他逗笑了，手指有意识的掀起权顺荣的刘海看到他额头的擦伤，皱了皱眉头。权顺荣还在絮絮叨叨的讲今天数学课有多么惊险，还以为全圆佑像往常一样在摆弄他的头发，丝毫没有意识到自己隐藏在刘海下面的证据已经被人尽数抓在手里。

可能是全圆佑的表情太过严肃，也可能是他反常的没有答权顺荣的话。怀里的人才后知后觉的抬起头和他的目光对上，全圆佑那双眸子藏了太多的情绪，好像在一瞬间把他全看透了。就在那一瞬间，权顺荣感觉自己的脑海里过电似的响起全圆佑的声音，他给自己筑起的壁垒在顷刻间开始崩塌，自己所有的隐秘在他面前一丝不挂，一败涂地。

然后权顺荣的脸噌的一下就红了。他飞快的跑到门口，故意去拉金珉奎，大声说着，“快点回家吧，今天本来就已经晚了。”

徐明浩本来和金珉奎站在一起，他看着全圆佑挑了挑眉，做了一个有些玩味的表情，晃了晃他手上全圆佑的书包。然后他们两两并排走着，一起走在回家的路上。

从高二开始和他们一起回家的男孩叫金珉奎，是高二分班的时候和权顺荣分在一个班的同学。那时候大概是全圆佑第一次没有和权顺荣分在一个班。不过他倒是和徐明浩分在了一起，后来还做了同桌。

权顺荣在隔壁会不会觉得有点孤独？第一天分班的时候全圆佑在心里这样想到，毕竟从小到大，他们一直都呆在一起。可是过了两天，权顺荣放学回家的路上身边突然多了一个人，他笑嘻嘻的对两人说，“这是珉奎，他就住我们隔壁楼，以后我们放学也可以一起走了。”

全圆佑觉得自己真的是瞎操心。

金珉奎不像徐明浩那样无声无息的来，他和权顺荣一唱一和打闹的时候总是能吵的全圆佑头疼。徐明浩看见全圆佑面前摊着数学卷子，拿着笔在纸上算来算去连一道题都没有算出来，皱了皱眉头朝站在他们座位背后的两人低声说了一句，“你们能不能安静点。”

全圆佑还没有意识到徐明浩在帮他说话，只是觉得身后的人突然就没了声音，因此放下笔回头看了一眼。权顺荣看着他，金珉奎看看他又看看徐明浩，气氛一时间有些冷。全圆佑大概意识到了什么，下意识的拍了拍徐明浩的大腿，“没事。”他感觉徐明浩的腿在他的手掌靠上的一瞬间抖了一下。

“没事，不是什么要紧的作业。”他看权顺荣有点紧张，尝试着想去活跃一下气氛，“让顺荣帮我写。”

“我不会！”权顺荣叫道。全圆佑白了他一眼，用笔敲了一下他脑袋，“题都没看你就说不会。”

“我看你都写到填空题最后了嘛，我觉得我肯定写不出来。”他委屈的皱了皱鼻子，然后笑了，眼睛眯成一条缝，“圆佑肯定会，圆佑会教我的。”

徐明浩看着他们两个也不说话，金珉奎看着徐明浩的表情，心情有点复杂。上课铃响了就把权顺荣连拖带拽一起回了教室。午休的时间到了，教室里窗帘早就拉了起来。徐明浩趴在自己的臂弯里，透过晦暗不明的光线去看全圆佑的侧脸。

“圆佑。”他轻轻喊了一句。全圆佑也没有把头转过来，只是微微弯下腰把耳朵凑了过来。

“太暗了，小心把眼睛看坏了，先睡一会儿吧。”徐明浩的声音很轻很轻，全圆佑侧耳倾听的时候都生怕漏掉了一两个音节。然而他还是听到了，“嗯。”他有些低沉的声音震的徐明浩心口发麻，虎口靠在桌子的一角，仿佛也被那木质结构的介质传声震的发烫。然后全圆佑像是想起什么，笑着说了一句，“以前顺荣也老是这样说，但是明明他自己中午也不睡觉。”

说完他就不讲话了。徐明浩努力把自己埋进胳膊肘里，试图藏好有点泛红的耳垂。其实拉了窗帘昏暗的教室里，谁也不能太清晰的看到他的脸，更别说耳朵了。过了一会儿他听见一声清脆的响声，然后身旁校服摩擦的声音。估摸着是全圆佑摘下眼镜放在桌子上，趴下休息了。徐明浩这样想着，不知不觉也睡着了。

三个人的小团体突然变成了四个人，看上去无比的和谐。也好，三个人的关系就是很奇怪。全圆佑再也不会稍微退开一点距离走在他们两人身后，权顺荣不会再在他们两个之间游离。因为金珉奎总是缠着徐明浩，明浩也突然离他们远了点。每天放学的时候，全圆佑恍惚间以为又回到了初中，甚至更小一点，在他们还在读小学的时候。权顺荣走在他旁边，然后他们会一起笑着闹着讲一讲今天班上的趣闻，吐槽一下老师或者写不完的作业。路过便利店的时候相互看着眼色，最后总是权顺荣先破功，笑着问他想不想吃雪糕。

他们搬过一次家，从小学到初中，再到高中，换过几次学校，因此上学与放学路边风景不尽相同。然而身边的人没有变，那些记忆只不过一次又一次的更换了背景，却从不曾褪色。

可是有些什么，又好像不一样了。

04.

今天这条放学的路就很不一样，全圆佑和徐明浩一起走出校门的时候想。一般放学的时候金珉奎都会立刻黏到徐明浩身边，然后他和权顺荣就自动走在一起，不远不近的跟在他们两个后面。

大概是为了掩饰尴尬，权顺荣拉着金珉奎走出校门之后就不曾回过头。他不知道自己在害怕什么，只是全圆佑的眼神看的他心里发慌，他害怕全圆佑说出口的责怪和他心里想的不一样，他害怕的事情太多了，一时间如鲠在喉，连一句活跃气氛的话都没有心思讲。好在身边的金珉奎心思全在徐明浩身上，也没有发现权顺荣的反常。他时不时的往后看一看，徐明浩就笑着跟他挥挥手，但很显然心思也不在他身上。

他们两个故意远远的吊在后面，很明显就是有事要说。走在前面的两个人心急火燎的想要靠近，却又明知道与自己无关，不好意思停下脚步，因此保持着这样的距离一直走着。

后排倒没有那样焦躁的气氛，徐明浩不说话，全圆佑也不说话。一时间两个人之间只能听得到呼吸声。最终全圆佑叹了口气，“要不是我撞见了，有人欺负你，你也从来不跟我讲。”

他说的不是昨天的事情，全圆佑回想起高一的时候撞见徐明浩在学校的车棚后面跟人打架。从那天起，全圆佑才了解徐明浩说的，“我很会打架”是什么意思。

徐明浩真的很会打架，他跟全圆佑说自己小时候是学武术的，“武术，圆佑你知道么？”徐明浩挥了挥小拳头，“中国功夫。”

全圆佑当然不太知道，但他刚才看到了。

“圆佑不要担心啦。”徐明浩笑了笑，虽然他的胳膊上有一片淤青，“我其实初中就过来这边了，这些事情嘛，很常见，稍微处理一下就好了。”

全圆佑相信了徐明浩是真的会忘记喊他“哥哥”。只不过这样的选择性忘记，除了在他们两人身上，似乎从未看到徐明浩在称谓上出什么差错。从那一刻开始，全圆佑才意识到，这个弟弟其实比他们之中任何一个人都要成熟。所以他看什么长幼有序，也觉得无所谓，他会觉得哥哥这个称呼可有可无，甚至更倾向于把他们当作同龄人看待。难道大一岁，真的就配得上这样的敬语么？

所以他也觉得不太重要了。

同龄人之间才最亲密，然后他瞒着权顺荣，和徐明浩之间突然有了秘密。

那天权顺荣从电梯下去之后，两个人站在电梯里相视一笑。徐明浩笑着歪在全圆佑身上，“差点就被顺荣哥看出来了。”他小声嘀咕着，“他老是要抓我的胳膊，好像真的有点痛。”

“还是不要告诉他了。”全圆佑说，他也不知道为什么，但是他们好像不约而同的就认为这是最好的选择。大概是怕权顺荣会四处去找是哪些人想要欺负明浩，怕他惹上不必要的麻烦，“我家里有药酒，我帮你擦一下。”

“不用了，我可比你有经验多咯。”他们走出电梯的时候徐明浩自顾自的打开了房门，他闪进门里之前在全圆佑手里塞了什么东西，“谢谢圆佑。”

然后他就像个小精灵一样消失不见了。全圆佑打开手心，是一颗糖，徐明浩总是喜欢吃的那种，他从中国带过来的，说韩国这边没有卖。

全圆佑拆开糖纸。他看不出有什么不一样，徐明浩只是说这是他小时候总是吃的那一种，有家的味道。他把糖放在嘴里，甜丝丝的奶香味化开，也不是什么高级的味道，甚至还有一点工业香精的气味。边缘有些化开了，大概是因为被徐明浩在手里攥了一路。

05.

徐明浩觉得自己很坏。

关于喜欢全圆佑这件事，徐明浩自觉算是藏得很好。因为只要稍微和全圆佑接触一下就能看出来，全圆佑对权顺荣的关心快要从眼睛里溢出来了。他的眼神无时无刻不在追着他跑，就算是一天都没遇见，徐明浩也时不时听见他提起权顺荣。他们两个像是两颗互相环绕的小行星，在人生的轨道里已经默认了彼此的存在。

可惜当事人暂时毫无察觉。

所以他把自己的心事藏起来，如果不被发现的话，是不是还不算做很坏？

徐明浩不记得自己是什么时候开始产生这样的好感。他以为在异国他乡不会遇到这样温柔的人，甚至初中的时候因为留学生的特殊身份被另眼相看，他都习惯了，对这个地方产生偏见也在所难免。可是全圆佑温柔又有礼貌，也不因为他是外国人差别对待。他好像就这样平静的接纳了他的新同桌，好像他们就是在同一个社会环境下成长起来的，没什么不同。

就算以前和班上玩的比较好的同学，徐明浩也知道他们对于长幼顺序近乎偏执的要求着，即使在不经意间的疑问也会被严肃的打破。可是这个哥哥好像一点也不在乎，他好像理解什么叫“求同存异”，也对这样的称呼并不抱有他受不了的偏执。所以徐明浩也觉得，让他喊全圆佑和权顺荣哥哥也是自己心甘情愿的。他在被尊重着，而不是被当作这样偏执的礼仪之下的运行工具强制运转。

这么说好像有点奇怪，徐明浩总觉得自己大概存有点逆反心里。

是什么时候开始喜欢他的？徐明浩也觉得有些不解了。好像没有什么特定的时间，或许是他把那颗放在口袋里的糖塞进全圆佑手心的时候，亦或许是全圆佑给他讲题的时候，他真的不太记得了。可能是有一天，他上课打瞌睡的时候全圆佑的手从课桌下面伸过来悄悄捏了捏他的大腿，然后他清醒过来，意识到自己脸红了。

少年的心事，真像冬日里怎么也化不开的薄雪。

他不应该去喜欢全圆佑的。徐明浩无数次的自我斗争过。权顺荣和全圆佑又没有在一起，他在心里默默想着。没有人默认他们的未来就是理所当然的应该与对方绑在一起，尘埃落定之前，一切都不算。

虽然心里是这样想着的，但每次权顺荣笑着来抓他的胳膊，或者全圆佑逗他令他招架不住而转身跑到他这里的时候，他心里的那一丝罪恶感都让他感到不能好过。然而他通常只是笑笑，看着他们两个你一句我一句的吵架。然后他心里的话从心口浮上来，想对权顺荣说一句，“快到他那边去。”

你如果不靠他近一点的话，我就要近水楼台了。徐明浩自己嘀嘀咕咕的以为权顺荣没听见，但是他听见也没关系，近水楼台是什么意思他也不可知。权顺荣确实听见了，他拽了拽徐明浩的校服袖子，“明浩，你在说什么？”

“我说你傻——”徐明浩故意大声在他耳边说了。

“啊！”权顺荣大叫一声，又跑到全圆佑那边去了，“圆佑，你看明浩都学坏了！是不是你教他的？”

全圆佑说不是，让他别大喊大叫。权顺荣把手伸进全圆佑的校服口袋里，徐明浩又听见他们在旁边你一句我一句的拌起嘴来。

这些话我早就学会了，那些难听的话，我早就都听遍了。

他确实不应该喜欢全圆佑，应该就这样任由这样的感情落幕，被时间冲刷去这样的心思，只剩下浅色的墨痕。

也不都是他的错吧，都怪他太温柔。


	2. Chapter 2

06.

金珉奎的出现其实挺猝不及防的，徐明浩着实被他的热情吓到了。他一开始还有点认生，怎么想都觉得自己不是太起眼的存在。因此他们一起走在回家的路上的时候，徐明浩对于权顺荣把金珉奎丢给他然后自己去找全圆佑的行为表示强烈谴责。

“你好，我叫金珉奎。”身边的人貌似比较健谈，他好像完全没有在乎徐明浩会不会回答他的话，“我听顺荣哥说了你，他说你脾气特别好，就是有点害羞。我们是同岁，我也比他们小一点。我就住在你们旁边那栋楼，以前居然都没遇到过，不然说不定就可以早点认识啦。”

“徐明浩。”徐明浩安静的等他说完，平静的说了自己的名字。他以为自己自报家门之后身边的人就能安静一点，但是他好像完全不觉得和一个刚见面的还称不上认识的陌生人说话会尴尬，滔滔不绝的就讲起自己的事情了。

徐明浩有一搭没一搭的和他聊天，同学之间的话题总是来得很快。他本来以为这段会变的很漫长的路，也因为金珉奎唠唠叨叨不停的说话而很快就到达了终点。站在楼下的时候金珉奎跟他说再见，徐明浩没有意识的挥了挥手，因为全圆佑和权顺荣走了过来，他又不由自主的去观察他们两个在做什么了。

徐明浩没想到金珉奎进入他的生活是如此的迅速，他似乎是抓住了一切他们可以呆在一起的机会来把他从全圆佑和权顺荣身边拖离。他们一起上学一起放学，虽然在学校的时候没有那么多时间可以呆在一起，能串班的时候，特别是午休之前的一段时间，金珉奎也会和权顺荣一起到他们班上来。

07.

“后来我就没有跟别人打架了。”回忆又拉回现实，徐明浩云淡风轻的说着，“圆佑好像不喜欢我打架。”

“谁会喜欢打架啊。”全圆佑笑了一下，但他大概也觉得现在不是开玩笑的时候，因此很快又岔开了话题，“昨天我是第一次看见顺荣发火。”他见徐明浩没什么反应，接着说了，“以前从来也没见他对陌生人生这么大的气，他真的很在乎你啊。”

“以前的事情我没有什么说话的权利，但我倒是觉得你们还不如我一个局外人看得清。”徐明浩缓缓的开口了，他盯着全圆佑的侧脸看了一会儿，“你们都是这样，总以为自己懂了。圆佑，你有没有想过自己喜欢谁？”

“明浩在说什么啊。”全圆佑笑了笑，“这种事……”

“说你反应慢你又要不高兴了，”徐明浩及时打断了他的话，“你仔细想想，对谁都好。”然后他就朝停在前面等他们的权顺荣和金珉奎跑过去了。全圆佑愣了一下，也快步走了过去。金珉奎看到徐明浩走过来，立刻迎了上去。徐明浩笑着跟他说再见，刚才还兴高采烈的人立刻像霜打茄子一样蔫了下来，“怎么又要拜拜啊。”

徐明浩被他委屈的样子逗笑了，“不是明天就见面了吗？”他把手放在金珉奎肩膀上，落下来的时候又被他握住了。直到全圆佑走过来才放开。

权顺荣看着两人握在一起的手，心情有些复杂，然后他看到全圆佑也在往他这边看，有些不自在的把头转了过去。

可是，这又不是什么和全圆佑有关系的事情，他分明是看到有人欺负明浩才觉得很生气的。权顺荣不知道自己为什么被他发现了就这么慌乱，因此有些倔强的和全圆佑对视了。他看到全圆佑盯着那双交握的手，眸子里渐渐有些他看不懂的情绪氤氲而生，反正绝不是高兴，下意识的咬了咬嘴唇。

全圆佑走过来的时候，看见权顺荣的目光落在金珉奎和徐明浩握在一起的手上，又看他不自在的别过头去，却又倔强的和他对视的样子，心脏不由自主的抽搐了一下。  
气氛一时间有些尴尬。金珉奎走了之后三个人并排往家的方向走过去，每个人都有心事，因此谁都没有说话。

权顺荣心不在焉的去按电梯，他们住在楼上下，向来是连全圆佑和徐明浩家里的楼层也一并按了的。或许是站在他身后的人也心不在焉吧，因此伸出的手不小心触到他的指尖，权顺荣一下子惊醒过来，下意识的往后退了一小步，又落入那个人怀里。

于是他回头的时候，他们目光相触的一瞬间，权顺荣眨了眨眼睛。他想要回避他的目光的，可是在那个瞬间，他的心跳声就这样无比清晰的传入他的耳朵里，好似顺着血液的循环一并注入他的心脏，连带着相触的指尖都带起过电似的酥麻。所以忘记了，忘记了要移开目光，忘记了要放开交握的手，忘记了一直想要对他说的话……

他下意识的张了张嘴，但是全圆佑只是笑眯眯的揉了揉他的头发，拍拍他的腰侧跟他说，“到了，明天见。”

他走出电梯门的时候看见徐明浩朝他挥挥手，然而他只是机械的抬起手挥了两下，全圆佑还是笑眯眯的，他的眼里此时此刻只看着他，是因为身旁没有别人，所以那里只有他的身影。权顺荣叹了口气，摸着门把手半天也不知道拿钥匙，后知后觉的感觉脸红心跳，他摸了摸自己的耳垂，觉得脸颊热热的，像是在烧。

开门的时候徐明浩转过身去在口袋里摸钥匙，身后响起了全圆佑的声音。

“明浩，不要再被别人欺负了。”

徐明浩深深的吸了一口气，钥匙扭到一半。

“哦？所以你觉得这是我能控制的么？”他用力把钥匙扭到底，又用力往里撞了一下门。

“我是说，你可以找我来说的。”全圆佑回头去看他，徐明浩把门打开，门里一片漆黑。

“找你有什么用？”徐明浩不想和他在这个话题上纠缠，“我说你胆小你又要不高兴了。”他把门半掩着，借着楼梯间的光亮找到了墙上的开关，打开了门厅的灯，“你分明不是不知道，你就是胆小。”

然后门“砰”的一声关上了。

“他是喜欢你的。”全圆佑轻声说着，但是门里的人没有听见。

权顺荣在楼下的一片黑暗中睁大了眼睛。

楼梯间的声控灯已经熄灭了，大概是因为想着心事，因此在门口站了这么长时间。权顺荣听到楼上两声关门的声音，逐渐冷静了。他耳后的热度已经褪去，全圆佑的声音又清晰的在他耳边回响。然后他想起徐明浩的眼睛，想起很多个午休的铃声响起的时候全圆佑搭在徐明浩腿上的手，想起他走到教室门口又回头的时候两个人凑在一起说话的脑袋，又想起他们两个之间自己看不懂的眼神的交互……

有太多事情了，都像是倾盆大雨向他不留情面的砸来，让他在这个漆黑的楼梯间被淋的浑身湿透。

躺在床上的时候权顺荣点开手机上的软件设置好明天早上的闹钟，他的脑海里还在想着刚才的事情，楼上有些莫名其妙的对话。他有太多的事情想要去问了，全圆佑和徐明浩之间，绝对有什么他不知道的事情。他想说为什么要瞒着他，又觉得他和明浩跟别人打架的事情自己也没有主动跟全圆佑说，好像也没什么资格要求全圆佑对他坦诚。

这分明就是没有关系的一些事情吧？权顺荣纠结着，他们不过是普通的朋友，充其量是从小一起长大的，朋友……

普通朋友。

他翻了个身，把脸埋在枕头里，心里有些不是滋味。

他从有记忆开始就认识全圆佑了，除了父母，权顺荣实在也找不到另一个人在自己的十八年的人生里占据了如此重要的位置。好像所有的记忆里，全圆佑总是成为主角，亦或者在边边角角刷着存在感。反正，他从不曾缺席。

最后一次在他怀里哭是什么时候的事情，权顺荣记得太清楚了。他已经习惯在全圆佑面前掉眼泪了，也不怕他笑话自己。看到令人感动的事情是要哭的，看电影被触动是可以掉眼泪的，被长辈批评受了委屈，更是被允许落泪的。好像只要他落在全圆佑怀里，就拥有把他肩膀哭湿的特权。他喜欢那个温暖的怀抱，喜欢他宽大的手掌揉一揉自己的后脑勺把自己按进怀里，接受他所有的情绪，安慰他的委屈，连一点任性都被接受与包容。

可是那次他们去找猫咪幼崽之后，有什么好像变得不一样了。他不知道全圆佑是有心，还是，算了，他根本就是顺嘴说了那样的话吧。说什么，“老虎都喜欢猫咪。”这样的话，是可以随便说的么？

好像在那样的情形下，不过只是顺着他们谈话的内容随便说了一句，因此也是没有任何私心的话。是这样吧，权顺荣真的希望不是。他以为自己只是习惯身边有个人去依赖，直到离开他的怀抱，才发现自己好像总是下意识的去靠近他的温暖，而他身边的人，对谁都是一样的温柔。

“谁喜欢猫啊。”

我啊。他在心里默默的念着。

这个答案，他好像花了很久才搞明白。久到似乎有点迟了，好像他还没来得及想明白，就有更合适的人来到他的生命里了。全圆佑口中说的“他”是谁，权顺荣心里默默有了答案。根本就是他自己吧，那些他看不懂的眼神，根本就是他们互相喜欢的证据。

十六七岁的时候还可以趴在他肩膀上肆无忌惮的掉眼泪，可是长大了，好像就逐渐失去了这样的特权。

他们终究是要分开的，他也不能任性的独占这个怀抱一辈子。而且他对明浩，完全讨厌不起来。

所以从老师办公室回教学楼的路上，撞见有人欺负明浩的时候，他才想都没有想的就给那个人脸上来了一拳。徐明浩倒是被他吓了一跳，有些错愕的看着权顺荣，被身后的人狠狠拽了一下，才伤到了手腕。

他们一起往操场上跑，躺在操场上徐明浩一个劲的笑，他说，“你根本不会打架，他们也没有多厉害，嘴贱罢了，我都习惯了。”

“不是啊，明浩，我是哥啊。”权顺荣跑的没力气了，徐明浩盘腿坐起来，坐在他身边，权顺荣看到他的校服宽宽松松的搭在身上，抬起手臂的时候袖口落在小臂上，怎么看都觉得徐明浩根本比他们要小很多。他不想再去想以前发生过多少这样的事情了，徐明浩也不打算开口的样子，怎么想怎么都是心疼。

“嗯嗯，顺荣，哥。”徐明浩把他额头的刘海扒拉下来一点，挡住额头上的擦伤，“不要让圆佑看见，他会心疼的。”

“这样我和哥之间，就有秘密了。”徐明浩笑着说。

我们之间，有挺多秘密的。权顺荣特别想问一句，想问一问他在心里已经得到了答案的那个问题。他想问一问明浩，他是不是喜欢全圆佑？

可是，他已经知道答案了。因此没有问出口，他也问不出口。

权顺荣抬头看见夜空的月亮，在那个固定的位置，一会儿又要走到他头顶了。他的月亮……权顺荣想起全圆佑每次看着他捣乱的时候有些无奈的笑容。

他以为他的月亮还在沉睡，可是他好像在不经意间，已经奔向那颗星星了。

08.

全圆佑今晚躺在床上翻来覆去的辗转反侧，就是睡不着。

他只要一闭上眼睛，就想起权顺荣不自在的目光，和他对视之后又移开的双眸。

他虽然总是和权顺荣拌嘴，但是他真的没有见过权顺荣这么生气的模样，更没见过他打人了。全圆佑不可抑制的想起他总是趴在自己肩头偷偷掉眼泪的样子，他们一起窝在沙发上看电影。他承认，是令人感动的剧情吧，虽然他已经忘记了大部分电影的剧情了，他们在一起看过太多部电影。但是身边的人抽抽嗒嗒的吸了吸鼻子想要努力忍住眼泪的样子，他根本就忘不掉的。

哪里是那么容易就在记忆里被抹去的事情，他后脑勺的温度，心跳的频率，全圆佑都记得很清楚。虽然每次都笑着说，“都多大的人了还哭鼻子，说出去要让大家都笑你。”，还是不会拒绝他难过的时候撅着嘴耷拉着眼角，下巴磕在他的肩膀上。

这分明是在撒娇，全圆佑心里想。应该是要禁止权顺荣撒娇的，因为实在是太容易令人心动了，而罪魁祸首尚不自知，发丝掠过他的耳畔，张扬又无辜。

一定是要表白的，全圆佑每次想到他的时候都在心里默默的说着。可是现在会不会太早了，他们还在上高中的年纪。每次权顺荣向他跑过来的时候，全圆佑又想，会不会太早了，会不会太早，就惊动他心里最柔软的地方。

他也会害怕，惊动他喜欢的人。他害怕被拒绝，他也害怕他们这么多年构造起来的堡垒就此坍塌，然后连朋友都做不成了。

所以他又想起权顺荣挽着徐明浩的手臂走在他面前的时候，没什么来由的，想起来一些瞬间。他说过，任是谁来到他们身旁，最后都会随着时间的流逝一一退场，可是徐明浩就这样悄无声息的在他们心里都占据了很特殊的位置。

顺荣应该是，喜欢明浩的吧。不然他真的想不出，为什么会生那么大的气。

他是说，他也是很生气的，看到明浩被欺负。可是他不能保证自己会一拳捶在那个人脸上，全圆佑仔细想了想，觉得自己应该还是做不出这样的事。

但是权顺荣就这样，没有思考什么。他甚至都没说几句话，拳头就招呼到对方脸上了。即使也被打了一拳都还在生气，他是这样在乎明浩的吧。

所以今天他们分开的时候，看到金珉奎和徐明浩握在一起的手，也要闪躲着目光么。分明心情就是不太好，分明就好像挺难过的。全圆佑以为他会委委屈屈的来他怀里，就算是问他一些，他不想听到的话也好。

他后知后觉的发现，自己一直在等待他的靠近，可是自己的肩膀好像已经很久没有被依靠过了。他太久都没有把他揽进怀里。因此一切的未知数，在此刻经过复杂的演算，以一种近乎幼稚的方式找到了全部的答案。全圆佑在心里想着，权顺荣从来都不是需要他的肩膀，只是自己的怀抱，需要一个温度来填满，而那个答案曾经鲜明的摆在他眼前，他却没有看到。

在他犹豫的日日夜夜里，每一个瞬间，他握在手里的优先权，碎成细沙，顺着沙漏的缝隙悄声溜走了。

暗恋是一种，挺让人难受的情绪的。全圆佑发现即使他已经错失了这些，即使那份悸动一时半会儿难以消逝，也觉得只要他喜欢，他也可以退一步。

就像他们一起回家的时候，他走在他们两个身后那样。

09.

徐明浩实在搞不懂全圆佑和权顺荣为什么永远在你来我往的试探。

他往手上倒药酒的时候，心不在焉的揉着手臂，想着今晚的事情。全圆佑真是有够好笑的，明眼人都看得出来他对权顺荣的不一样，这两个人还躲在各自的安全屋背后，连伸出手都不敢。

徐明浩狠狠的揉了两下自己的胳膊，又觉得有点痛，摇了摇头把多余的药酒擦掉了，屋子里一股难闻的味道，他已经有点习惯了，还是打开窗户想要通通风。

夜里的风有些凉了。徐明浩站在阳台上，头从窗户里探出去，看到天上的星星。一颗，两颗。然后就没有了，夜空除了月亮和一两颗星星，就再没有别的东西了。可能还有一两朵云吧，但那只是星月的陪衬。

他看着那一两颗星星，盯着走过的云看了一会儿，不知道为什么又隐去了一颗，在这个漆黑的夜里，只剩下一颗星。随着风的流动向月亮靠近。

星星是不会动的，所以大概是月亮在走，迫不及待的想要靠近他身边发光的那颗星星吧。

可是还有一粒微弱的光源，怎么就不见了呢？徐明浩乱七八糟的想着。

金珉奎最近挺烦人的，徐明浩看到他就头痛。

如果他可以穿越时空，一定要想方设法的回到高二刚开学的时候，跟权顺荣说，不要理金珉奎，他……

他怎么了？徐明浩仔细想着，他好像其实也没有什么做什么过分的事情。

金珉奎就是很烦人，徐明浩低下头兀自想着。他讨厌一切不经掌控的情绪，有一个全圆佑已经让他足够烦恼了，怎么还有一个金珉奎这么突兀的就走进了他的生活？

他像是一捧潺潺的溪水，不经意间就流进他心里了。徐明浩在无数个课间和放学后的路途上试图将他的满腔热情冷淡对待，但是对面的人仿佛根本不在乎他的冷淡，自顾自的就能挑起话题，也是因为这样，所以他才不由自主的跟着他的思绪走远了，每次总是过了半晌才后知后觉的发现他们已经聊到一起去了。

口袋里的手机震了一下，徐明浩拿出来看，习惯性的拉下通知栏，看到社交软件的提醒堆在那里，不知道什么时候忘记点开，所以攒了好一些。他顺手打开了软件，那些照片就这样突然出现在自己眼前。

他有好一段时间没有经营社交账号了，从他们高三模考开始之后，他们就没有那么多的时间出去玩了。徐明浩翻着以前的一些照片，那些有人像的，没有人像的，他都记得。他又想起曾经和金珉奎一起在街上晃荡的时候拍下的街景，他们两个人走在路边，金珉奎说，“明浩，你看今天的夕阳真好看。”然后他拍了一张街边的小店的木质招牌。他站在金珉奎背后，夕阳绕过他的身影又在他脚边融化了，徐明浩不自觉地也拍了一张，角度不同，可是确实是同一条街。他在街对面的橱窗反光里看到他们两个模糊的身影，打开相册，更是能找寻更加清楚的记忆。他饶有兴致的翻了翻相册，那些没有人像的事物，街边的流浪狗，拉面店里靠在一起的碗，卧在面里形状很好看的鸡蛋，春日喧嚣之时树叶的缝隙里透下的一缕光影，好像都不是作为他们本身而单独存在的。

他们的背后，都是他们共同写就的故事。在对方的社交账号里，即使没有出镜，也有彼此的身影。

即使是无人的街景，也是一同走过的证明。

大概是药酒的药效起来了，他的手腕有些火烧火燎的灼痛，因此贪恋着夜晚的凉风，徐明浩把手臂伸出窗户。他把手机收起来，整个人挂在窗户上。抬头的时候，他望向那颗消逝的星星，好像又若隐若现的出现了，像是，他不甚明朗的心情。

年少的喜欢，可以是没有理由的么？徐明浩想起全圆佑无数次在他耳边轻声的说着一些无关紧要的话，那些关心，是他在这个有些陌生的地方从来没有感受过的温暖。所以没什么理由的，又或许是因为贪恋这样的温度，任由自己沉沦下去了吧。

金珉奎的出现，真的让他觉得很意外。有些事情，是不是因为自己过分关注那些不该被倾诉的感情，而被忽略了，徐明浩不知道。

他听见门口传来急促的敲门声，以为自己听错了。徐明浩把手臂收回来，他轻手轻脚的走到门边，这么晚了，谁又会来敲他们家的门？因此有些警惕的从门上的猫眼朝外看去，看到金珉奎一脸焦急的站在他门外。

这么晚了，有什么事情是不可以通过聊天软件传达的？徐明浩有些纳闷，却还是打开了门。玄关只开了一盏灯，徐明浩还没来得及说话，金珉奎就一把搂住了他。他手上还残留着一些药酒的痕迹，怕弄到他身上所以不自然的搭在旁边，徐明浩不想让他看到这些，一时间都不知道手要往哪里藏。

他是有些不知所措的，一声又一声扑通扑通的心跳声顺着肋骨传入他的耳膜，又直直的奔着心脏去了，连带着他也开始心跳加速。抱着他的人呼吸有些太过急促了，像是刚完成一场长跑，就快要喘不上气。徐明浩没受伤的那只手因此轻轻的拍着他的背，微微踮起脚尖，问他怎么这么晚突然过来了。

他没有问他的拥抱为什么这么汹涌又如此突然，他下意识的觉得，这背后的缘由，可能自己没有资格，也承受不来。

“明浩……”金珉奎喘了口气，一把握住了他的手腕，“你可千万不能做傻事啊。”

“嘶……”徐明浩被他一把抓住了手腕那处受伤的地方，想藏也不行了，下意识的甩开了他的手。金珉奎才看到脱了校服之后，那一片淤青，比他白天看到的若隐若现的伤痕要严重多了。他在心里唾骂了一句自己的莽撞，而后小心翼翼的捧起来看，又被徐明浩躲开了。

金珉奎看了他一眼，说到，“我，我白天不小心看到了，然后我给你带了点药膏，我怕你家里没有……”他晃了晃手上提着的塑料袋，“我不放心……所以晚上还是过来了，怎么会这么严重？”

“你刚才说，做什么傻事？”徐明浩看着那个袋子，心里五味杂陈，但他不想说那些事，于是岔开了话题。

“啊，我在楼下看到你站在阳台上，太危险了！”

“什么……天呐。”徐明浩脸上显出些迷茫的神情，待他想清楚金珉奎心里在想什么，发出了一声没有任何意义的惊呼。

他不过就是因为贪恋夜晚的凉风把灼痛的手放在窗外，虽然他整个人像是挂在窗户上的。但是，好像他也没有表现出什么不好的想法吧。徐明浩一时间不知道应该说什么，于是他又抬起头，两个人的目光再一次碰在一起。金珉奎头上出了一层薄薄的汗，还是有点急促的呼吸，徐明浩抬起手给他抹去了。

在刚才的兵荒马乱中，他们的姿势有些过于暧昧了，呼吸靠的很近，只要他微微偏过头，就会越过安全的界限。徐明浩的手落在他肩膀上，轻轻推了他一下。抱着他的人仿佛此刻才回过神来，有些不自在的收回了手。

“怎么跑的这么急。”徐明浩率先打破了沉默。

“我直接从楼下跑上来的。”金珉奎嘀咕着，又想去看徐明浩受伤的手腕，被他躲开了。

“没事。”他说话的时候云淡风轻的，好像真的很不想和他讨论这个话题，如果不是闻到屋子里药酒的味道，金珉奎几乎要以为是自己的错觉了。

“你……”徐明浩斟酌着要怎么跟他说，半晌之后还是不知道要说什么。所以他只是往后退了一步，盯着金珉奎看。

家里也很安静，除了他们两个也没有别人了。

“你早点回去吧。”还是徐明浩率先打破了沉默，“真的，没关系，谢谢你。”

“为什么会搞成这个样子啊……”金珉奎真像只大金毛，眼角也耷拉下来，额头上还有汗珠，让人忍不住想要揉一揉他的脑袋。

“明浩，为什么好像圆佑哥和顺荣哥都知道的事情，不能跟我说啊，我……”

“嗯，我知道。”徐明浩打断了他的话，“真的不是什么大事，我不想说的，你就别问了。”他把那个塑料袋交还到他手上，“家里有这些的，你带回去吧。”

然后他下了逐客令。

“哦，好吧，我是说如果明浩需要我的话……”金珉奎转身的时候又被徐明浩拉住了，面前的人给他抽了张纸，抬起手仔细帮他把额头的汗都抹去了。徐明浩的神情很认真，好像这不是什么一时兴起的作为，而是透过他的眼眸，看到了想要被认真对待的真心而给予的回应。

金珉奎一时间晃了神。

其实没有多久吧，顶多就是两三秒的时间，当他们的目光又一不小心碰在一起，放下的手重回自己的手心。金珉奎突然生出一种难以被忽略的冲动来。

“我……”他几乎是下意识的就开口了，嗓音还有点沙哑，想说的话像是被堵在喉咙里。

“快点回去。”徐明浩几乎是在推他了，飞快的打断了他的话。他还没来得及说什么，就被顺着力道推出了门外。门被带上的时候，金珉奎隐约听见徐明浩说了什么，但是他听不太清。

电梯的叮咚声有些不合时宜的响了起来，金珉奎一愣，看见权顺荣从电梯里走出来。

“对不起。”徐明浩轻声说了，“这样对你来说，太不公平。”

他从猫眼里看到权顺荣和金珉奎尴尬的打了个照面，然后刚才差点让他越界的人，匆匆乘着电梯下了楼。

他回到阳台上关上窗，今夜最后一次抬头望了望天空，那颗若隐若现的星星，彻底隐没在流云之中。

10.

权顺荣躺在床上纠结了半天，还是给全圆佑发了消息，他说，“睡了么，我睡不着。”

那边几乎是立刻就给了他回复，权顺荣看了一眼时间，已经十二点多了。一般这个时候他已经睡了，不知道全圆佑是正好今天在熬夜，还是他平时就会睡的那么晚？

真是的，这个点还醒着。权顺荣赌气似的皱了皱鼻子，用被子把自己裹成一团，觉得很委屈。

他有些摸不准这种委屈的情绪是从哪里来的，就好像，全圆佑为什么不睡觉？

全圆佑说，“你把手机放下，闭上眼睛，一会儿就睡着了。”

“那你干嘛不睡？？？？？”权顺荣回他，连打了好几个问号。

那边大概是摸不准他此刻的心情，过了一会儿才有回复，“怎么了？”全圆佑问。

“心情不好么？”

又被他猜中了。权顺荣把自己埋在被子里，觉得更委屈了。

全圆佑怎么什么都知道。

他不想再回复了，倒不如说他不知道应该回复什么比较好。他仔细斟酌了一会儿，赌气似的想要证明全圆佑说的根本就不对。

“没有，就是睡不着。”

“怎么突然失眠了？”全圆佑打字还是很快，权顺荣刚发过去他就回复了。

“要聊天么，我下去陪你吧。”

“不要！”

几乎是下意识的就回绝了，权顺荣裹被子里闷的慌，把头探出来深深的吸了一口气。

他们有多久没有躺在一张床上了，权顺荣仔细想了想，是从那次的事情之后开始的么？

好像也不是。他记得小时候，自己晚上总是睡不着，有时候在一起玩的晚了，全圆佑就干脆在他家里睡了。全圆佑睡觉的时候很安静，就躺在那里，一直都是他在那里翻来覆去吵吵嚷嚷的讲话。全圆佑有时候又困，又实在被他缠着烦的要死，胳膊从他脖子下面伸过来。他们腿也交叠在一起，全圆佑恶狠狠的说，“你再不睡觉我就把你从床上扔下去。”然后开始挠他痒痒。

这是多久之前的事情了？好像也没有太久，他们上高中之后还是经常会睡在一起。

本来手机这种东西的发明，不就是为了方便大家不在同一个时空之时能够交流么？可是权顺荣真的不知道为什么，他就是觉得这个黑色的小盒子，为什么这么难以琢磨。

就连打字这样简单的事情，好像也不是能够被很快学会的。全圆佑甚至要怀疑他是故意的了，可是这么多年他都是固执的，慢吞吞的用一根手指戳屏幕，也永远搞不清自己的账号要怎么管理，全圆佑又要开始怀疑自己了。

就是学不会，也不是什么大事吧。他会教他，一次又一次，也没有什么关系的。

全圆佑摸不清权顺荣心里在想什么，为什么这么晚了，突然又不开心了。他是想说，每次权顺荣都跟他说，手机打字太累了，我们有什么事就见面说吧。反正他们又几乎是住在一起，全圆佑无数次的穿着睡衣下楼，他甚至都不用坐电梯，顺着楼梯跑两步就到他家门口了。只要他敲敲门，从门里探出的小脑袋笑的狡黠，悄声说着，“圆佑，你来啦。”

全圆佑叹了口气，从床上坐起来，打开了床头的灯。然后他的手机震了震，看到权顺荣给他发消息说，“我上去可以么？”

和往常不太一样的，全圆佑打开门的时候没有看到那个古灵精怪的笑脸。他也没说什么，侧了身让他进来。权顺荣一句话都没说，自顾自的就走到全圆佑卧室去。这条路对他来说，有些过于熟悉了。房间的主人好像对他从来就不设防备，不知道自己的领地不能随便让别人进来么？权顺荣一边想着，一边又自顾自的爬到床上去了。全圆佑锁了门，回到房间就看到权顺荣抱着胳膊坐在床上发呆，不由得笑了出来。

“你干什么啊，别闹了，明天还要早起呢，已经不早了。”他习惯性的想要揉一揉他的头发，权顺荣坐在那里没有动，只是抬眼看了看他，又自顾自的把被子捞起来。

全圆佑觉得奇怪，他在床边上定定的站了一会儿，最后还是说，“你先睡，我去拿床被子。”

权顺荣噌的一下转过来，脸上写满了难以置信。他咬了咬嘴唇，最后还是说，“哦，那你去吧。”

全圆佑在等他说，不用了，我们之前不是一直都睡一个被窝的么？他其实可以直接去做这件事，说出来又是为了什么呢。但是权顺荣没有理他，他说完那句话就躺下了。

床头的灯开着，全圆佑把眼镜拿下来，越过他放在床头柜上，手指碰到台灯，“啪”的一声熄灭了。

“晚安。”他说。

“嗯。”

权顺荣难得没有在他旁边胡乱的翻腾，所以全圆佑想，只要闭上眼睛，就可以很快的入睡了吧。可是他等了许久，那种熟悉的困意也没有袭来，反而越来越清醒。他胡乱的想到很久之前，他们小时候的事情，就这样一路想过来，想到这份感情在他没有错察觉的时候已经悄悄的变质了的瞬间，想到他的眉眼。

想到他们已经长大成人了，过了高三他们就相继成年。他们生日也挨在一起，他本来想着，那时候应该差不多，是个很好的时间点，他守着权顺荣那么长时间，再等一等也不晚的。

可是现在看来，好像没有什么事情经得起等待。就像很多被他浪费的光阴。

全圆佑转过身去，看权顺荣把自己埋在被子里，一呼一吸之间，那些轻柔的呼吸声尽数落在自己耳畔。但是他还能这样躺在他旁边听几次呢。

这么一想，好像更睡不着了。他心里躁动的话语像是有火在烧，好像现在不说出来，一切就都来不及。然后他盯着权顺荣的后脑勺看了一会儿，最终还是默默的叹了口气。

权顺荣盯着全圆佑放在床头的眼镜看了好久，久到他的眼睛已经能在这片黑暗中很好的捕捉到一丝光源。全圆佑卧室的窗帘特别厚，就连阳光特别明媚的早晨，房间里都显得不太敞亮。他的目光在全圆佑的书桌上流连了一会儿，又实在不知道该看什么，最后还是落在那个窗帘上。

他都已经快要忘记了，很多年前这个窗帘其实不是这么厚重的，大概遮光效果也一般。所以为什么要换窗帘，权顺荣几乎要不肯承认这些事情了。大概是很多个周末全圆佑醒的时候，权顺荣躺在他旁边百无聊赖的玩他的睡衣袖子。他还没有睡的很清醒，眯着眼睛盯着权顺荣看了一会儿才缓缓睁开眼睛。

真的很像猫的，权顺荣在心里小声的说。

总是盯着他看一会儿才说话，全圆佑说，“今天不是周末么，怎么醒这么早？”他有些疑惑的接过权顺荣递给他的眼镜，也只是随意的往枕头旁边一扔，打趣他，“平时等你上学也要等到快迟到你才飞下来，能睡懒觉又不睡。”

权顺荣嘿嘿的笑了两声，露出一口白牙，他戳戳全圆佑的脸，他说，“圆佑，不起来么？哎……？？”

“周末哦不让人睡觉，上课睡觉么？”全圆佑把被子往两个人头上一蒙，权顺荣突然被他捞到怀里，惊慌失措的乱扑腾着，半天才找到出口，头发乱糟糟的，全圆佑就一边笑他一边帮他把头发打理好。

几次之后全圆佑问他，到底为什么周末早上会醒的那么早。权顺荣一边笑一边跟他打着哈哈，他说，“就是，因为有光啊，有光就会醒的。”

全圆佑特别无奈的看了他一眼，“怎么不早说。”，然后摇了摇头。

“没事，我发誓下次一定，醒了也不吵你睡觉。”权顺荣做着发誓的动作，又被全圆佑揉了一把头发。

可是，就没有下次了啊。他的意思是，他也不是太经常来，这可以是全圆佑把窗帘换成这种完全不透光的窗帘的理由么？权顺荣想起自己说的话，他说，“哇，圆佑啊，我爱死你了。”

其实记忆已经不太清晰了，他不太记得自己多少次说过这样的话了。太多次了，只是那时候他们年纪都还小，懵懵懂懂的不知道什么是喜欢什么是爱。说着说着，不知道什么时候把自己的真心也揉了进去，连几个简单的词句也变得沉重了一点，只是不知道对面的人，是不是还一样的心不在焉。

权顺荣把头转过去，念了一声他的名字。没有获得什么回答，他摸到枕头边的手机看了一眼，快要两点了。全圆佑肯定睡着了。

“圆佑。”他又叫了一声，把全圆佑的刘海拨弄好，“你知道，明浩喜欢你吧。”

“我觉得明浩真的很喜欢你，你也喜欢他吧。”权顺荣看着他，一双眼睛在黑暗里也亮晶晶的，“我也很喜欢明浩的。”

“但是，是哥哥对弟弟的喜欢，舍不得看他受伤害。从异国他乡过来念书，太不容易了，可是他每次又什么都不说，分明太招人心疼了。”

“可是……”权顺荣稍微停顿了一下。

“我也喜欢你，我们一直都在一起，我已经习惯你在我身边的日子了。所以我问自己，这就是喜欢么？这难道不是依赖么。连我自己也无法确定的事情，又要怎么开口呢？可是某一天吧，你像往常一样揉我头发的时候，还是我随口说着，「爱你啊」，这样的时候……有太多这样的瞬间了。我第一次感受到心脏如此鲜明的跳动着的时候，我没有办法再忍耐了。”

“你如果喜欢明浩，就早点跟他表白吧。我怕我会后悔，把你让给他的。啊，这么说，你好像从来也不是我的。”

“我们做朋友就好了吧。”

“不要。”

权顺荣愣了一下。

他一瞬间连呼吸都屏住了，他不知道全圆佑是正好醒了还是，根本就没睡着，听他讲了一大段无厘头的话。他本想往后退，可是还没等他把手缩回来，全圆佑就握住了他的手。

“你再往后蹭就要掉下去了。”全圆佑的声音有点沙哑，可是又清晰的掠过他的耳畔，被黑夜里的这番寂静放大，让他的心跳不由自主的加速。

“紧张什么，过来。”全圆佑又捞了他一把，以防他真的掉下去了。屋子里太黑了，权顺荣看不太清楚全圆佑的表情，只能听见他低沉的嗓音在他耳边的低语，还有他自己的心跳，可能还有全圆佑的心跳吧，他为什么心跳的那么快，全圆佑他……

“你听见了么？”全圆佑问他。

“什么？”屋子里太黑了，权顺荣紧张的整个人有点抖，他看着全圆佑的嘴一张一合的，没有听到他刚才说什么。

“我说，”全圆佑有些无奈的揉了揉他恨不得全部缩进被子里的脑袋，“我只喜欢你，从很久之前就开始了，也许是哪一次你趴在我肩头哭的时候，也许是周末早一点醒的时候看到你睡的七荤八素的样子还要拽着我的睡衣袖子，也许是你在操场上踢球的时候跑起来，青春又张扬的样子。我见过你所有的样子，可是每一种，我都很喜欢。”

“我从头到尾，都只喜欢你。”

有那么一瞬间，权顺荣有一点想哭。

他睁着眼睛看着全圆佑在说话的样子，渐渐的放松下来，甚至感觉有点困了。然后他把手从被子里拿出来，放在全圆佑嘴边示意他别说话了。他在全圆佑的眼眸里找到自己的时候，好像受到了什么蛊惑似的。

他说，我想亲亲你。

说完以后他回过神来，感觉脸颊噌的一下窜上两团红晕，连耳朵都要滴血。还好在这么昏暗的房间里，全圆佑看不见。但是这些都不重要了。

他的月亮，终于睡醒了。

11.

徐明浩最近感到有些烦躁。

那天金珉奎最后想说的话，他大概猜到了。可是他害怕听到那样的话，这样对金珉奎来说，是一件挺不公平的事情。

他们之间流动的情愫，他是能感受到的，所以才觉得更不公平。如果他就这样草率的答应了，又把他置于何种境地呢。回想起那些与他在一起的瞬间，是因为一直以朋友的心思来相处，所以觉得有些愧疚。

徐明浩没来由的想起那天夜空里逐渐隐去的星星，是在暗示他什么么？在他终于决定放弃的时候，发现自己好像，也没有那么难过。

他真的不想在两个人之间横插一脚，去做一个坏人。

金珉奎最近真的很烦人，徐明浩在放学的时候看到他，心里默默的想着。

可是怎么又觉得有点期待。

他们路过街边的某家店铺的时候，徐明浩又想起他们站在这家店面前拍的照片，被他上传到社交网络上。

“今天的夕阳真好看。”他下意识的说了一句。

“嗯？”金珉奎觉得有点奇怪，于是问他，“你是说今天傍晚么？现在是晚上。”

徐明浩没有回答，他歪着头看了金珉奎一眼，眯着眼睛笑了一下。

那些街边的风景，相似的构造，不同的视角，分别存在他们两个的相册里，是只有他们能看懂的密码。所以当他将记忆铺陈开来，那些在角落里被忽略的真心，全部都回来了。

那些没有被解释清楚的感情，都在不经意间找到了答案。

日子很快就到了年末。

新年的时候，大概谁都是拥有特权的，哪怕再忙的学生也可以放下手头的课业休息一下。金珉奎说，要不晚上大家一起吃饭吧，我可会做饭了，给大家露一手。

学校放了半天的假，大家晃悠晃悠的买了东西回家的时候已经不早了。徐明浩抬头看了一眼时钟，钻到厨房里跟金珉奎说来帮忙。留下权顺荣和全圆佑呆在外面。权顺荣伸着脖子朝厨房里张望了两下，悄声对全圆佑说，“圆佑，你觉不觉得珉奎对明浩有点……”

全圆佑点点头又摇摇头，示意他不要管。

前几天金珉奎单独来找他，问他，“哥能不能帮我个忙？”

他说新年那天吃完饭，能不能跟权顺荣先走，他有点事情想跟徐明浩说。

全圆佑想了想，了然的笑了一下，问他为什么不直接跟权顺荣说。

金珉奎有些无奈的歪了一下脑袋，他说你又不是不知道，那个哥哥一点事情都藏不住。

所以新年的钟声快要敲响的时候，全圆佑拉着权顺荣说，“不早了，那我们先回去吧？”他还没想好怎么拉着权顺荣先跑，徐明浩点了点头说，“你们先回去吧，我帮珉奎收拾一下。”

金珉奎心里一愣。

他其实没怎么想好要说什么，怎么想今天都不是一个很好的时机，可是他已经不想再等待了。他们接触了这么久，他早已确定的心思，本来以为不会获得什么回应，可是那天晚上之后，又让他动摇了。

他在徐明浩的眼睛里看到的一丝关切，怎么想，都觉得这个年纪啊，不试一试也太亏。

他好喜欢那双亮晶晶的眸子，温柔的，关切的，平凡而又坚韧的，即使是难过的时候都要往心底的最深处藏起来，不去影响别人的情绪的眼镜。笑起来的时候眉眼弯弯的，仿佛一抬眼就能看见遗落的遍地星光，他好喜欢。

哗哗的水流声在这个空间里有些突兀，谁也没有讲话，金珉奎心不在焉的摸着碗，手一滑差点打碎了一个，被徐明浩接住了。

他说，“怎么这么不小心，你在想什么？”

“啊……”他发出了一声没有意义的轻呼，然后又没有了声音。

还是有点紧张的，要不再等等吧。金珉奎看着徐明浩坐在玄关那里穿鞋子，紧张的直咬嘴唇。

徐明浩站起来的时候看了他一眼，然后笑了。他从旁边抽了一张纸，帮他把额头上的汗擦掉了。

“怎么这么容易出汗，家里也不热啊。”

他们之间的距离又靠的很近。徐明浩的神情很认真，好像这不是什么一时兴起的作为，而是透过他的眼眸，看到了想要被认真对待的真心而给予的回应。

“明浩……”金珉奎握着他的手，突然觉得有些难过，“你是不是，喜欢圆佑哥啊。”

“你可不可以，不要喜欢他了啊。”

“他和顺荣哥，已经在一起了。”

“我……”

徐明浩叹了口气。金珉奎几乎要在心里唾骂自己为什么要从这里开始说起。

“你怎么知道，我以为自己，藏的很好。”他还是在微微笑着，刘海遮掩着情绪，也看不清表情。

“对自己喜欢的人，总是更敏感。”他缓缓地说了，“我也，喜欢你。”

徐明浩抬头的时候有点于心不忍了，金珉奎似乎还是挺在意那些过去的事情。可是那都是过去的事情了，尽管他才过去没多久吧，但是也是过去的事情了。

“对不起。”徐明浩说，他的神情还是很认真。因为一直被忽略的感情，而感到抱歉，所以也说不出什么漂亮的语言。他又把手抬起来，搭载金珉奎肩膀上，又觉得不太合适，所以斟酌了一下，还是放下了。

“是因为我太执着于某件事，所以忽略了一些，我不该忽略的温柔。”他的眸子里闪着光，“但是那些都是过去的事情了。”

“今天的夕阳，真的很好看。”他说。

“哦，所以就是，我可以……”金珉奎还是有点紧张。

不需要任何语言了。

他们在新年的钟声里接吻了。

12．

我时常试图去回想，是否初恋总是带着抹不去的美好，所以让人恋恋不舍，经久不能忘怀。可是细想来，在这个年纪里，很多事情都没有定数。有些人向往从一而终的爱情，而有些事情，终究是会落下一些遗憾。那些不曾被仔细安放的感情，即使被忽略，好在最终也在手心里攥紧，到底没有错过。

那些结局看上去没有定数，其实说不定，早已是在一呼一吸之间，那些落下的温柔里被写就清楚，只等着谁来将它捧起。

在夕阳落山，星月苏醒之时。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 天呐，还完债了累死我了，明天我一定要吃辣的。
> 
> 感谢阅读，如果你喜欢的话
> 
> 希望可以留下一个评论


End file.
